


Cell and Jr

by shironek0



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Digital Media, Drawings, F/M, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4737116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shironek0/pseuds/shironek0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time in my life I draw Cell,<br/>another of my favorite characters!</p><p>Cell & Junior Cell (c) Akira Toriyama</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cell and Jr

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in my life I draw Cell,  
> another of my favorite characters!
> 
> Cell & Junior Cell (c) Akira Toriyama


End file.
